What Happened to Miss Kayman
by inudigifan201
Summary: she's supposed to be dead... or so... the world thought.


I wasn't going to do this one... but I saw some had some interest in it and I couldn't leave ya'll hanging... so, up from the story graveyard "What Happened to Miss Kayman".

I had a hard time trying to figure out how I wanted to present this story because I couldn't do it the same as "The Origins of Germany". at first, it was going to be like she kept a diary... then letters... but I decided on an all knowing third person narrator.

so... enjoy. inudigifan201~

* * *

Ch, 1. Woman on the run.

It had been two, maybe three, weeks since she was shot on the balcony and died. But, she was also still alive. The clone made by using part of her soul had returned and she felt like her old self again. Well, almost.

It was odd; attending her own funeral. She tried to disguise herself. It must have worked, because nobody recognized her.

She knew who was to blame for this whole fiasco. The war he wanted was in its early stages.

She decided to avenge her own death. She didn't know when exactly to strike, but she knew exactly how she wanted it to go down.

She knew what she had to do and how to achieve her goal. But first, she needed a better disguise than a red wig, trench coat, hat, and a pair of sunglasses.

She walked into a hair salon.

The receptionist looked her over. "Can I help you?" She asked.

She smiled at the woman as she removed her sunglasses, hat, and wig. "Ya, I was wondering what I would look like as a blonde."

"But, Mam, you have such beautiful brown hair… why do you want to change it?" The receptionist became flabbergasted. "Are you sure you don't just want a trim?"

She fiddled with a lock of her hair. "You know what, I could use a haircut." She smiled wide. "Yep, I want it short and blonde!"

The receptionist sighed. "The customer is always right." She stood up and showed her to one of the chairs. "A stylist will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." She smiled back at her.

"And how do you want it?" The stylist asked as he played with her hair.

"Just chop it all off and color it blonde. I want to be unable to recognize myself." She answered as she bit her lip. _'Goodbye hair, I'll miss you.'_

"Mam, with all due respect, are you crazy?" He asked.

"No." She sighed. "I'm in hiding. And wigs are too much trouble."

"Very well." He sighed as he picked up the dye and started to mix it.

A few moments passed. He removed the towel from her head. "Voila! You are now blonde."

She smiled at her newly golden locks. "Perfect!"

He held the clippers in his hand. "Are you sure you want me to chop it off? You can still get up and walk away… after paying of course."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sure."

"Very well… again." He began to cut her hair. "How short do you want it exactly?"

She giggled a little. "Short enough so people confuse me for a man if you're looking at me from behind. Funny thing; it used to be short all the time and when I was little I was confused for a boy… until I hit puberty of course."

"Really? That must have confused all the boys then didn't it?" He smiled and giggled a little.

"And I was friends with this one boy, whom was confused for a girl." She tried to conceal her laughter.

"Huh, really?" He asked.

She giggled a little more. "It was kinda funny because this other little boy thought that the first boy was totally a girl and completely thought I was a boy, but the first boy and I knew the truth. It got even funnier when the second boy developed a crush on the girl he thought the first boy was. And both confided in me their secrets."

The Stylist seemed shocked. "So, what happened?"

She sighed. "We all grew up." She gazed at herself in the giant mirror in front of her. "The second boy also disappeared. Although, I left shortly before he did. So I really have no idea what happened."

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

She giggled a little. "I was kinda tired of being a boy and keeping their secrets. I also wanted to go home for a while." She sighed once more as he sat down the clippers.

"Done." He handed her a small mirror with his hand shaking. _'All that beautiful hair… gone.'_

She smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She reached up and started to fiddle with her now short hair. It was definitely a boy's haircut. She looked up at the stylist and smiled wide. "I love it. Thank you very much." With that, she stood up and removed the cape that he had placed on her to keep hair and dye off of her clothes.

She then walked over to the receptionist and paid for her dye job and haircut.

"Miss?" the stylist tapped her on her shoulder. "What do you want to do with all your hair?"

She shrugged. "You can have it." She giggled a little as she grabbed her things. "Make a nice wig or something." She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

The stylist and receptionist began to cry. "Such beautiful hair."

"So, what do you want your new name to be?" She sat before a lady at the legal office. "And why do you want to change your name?" The lady looked up from her file.

"Elizabeth…" She looked around. Looking for a last name. "Smith!" She smiled. "and for reasons I'd like to keep to myself please."

"very well." The lady put an official seal on a document.


End file.
